thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tukio
Kion x jasiri for life (talk) 05:09, May 24, 2017 (UTC) He looks like Dogo, well they are actually twin brothers. * http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dogo.png This is Tukio's curious side, his signs of curiosity, I find it adorable for some reason. * http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dogo_in_pride_land_adventures.png I just added this one cause i felt like it. * http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kion_and_tukio.jpgI thought of giving Kion and Tukio a brotherly relationship. when Tukio will tell Kion he sees him as an older brother, is for me to know, and you to find out. * http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dogo-2.pngThis is Tukio's playful side. either that, or he's just super happy about something. or when he pleases Kion. Trust me, mention Kion being proud of him, and he will become overjoyed. * http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dogo-smile.png This is Tukio when he's nervous, worried, or about to get busted for something. Hey dudes,he is a jackal. This is the character i would be if I was in The Lion Guard ---- Name: Tukio Species: Jackal pup Goals * Goal 1: To save Kupatana from Reirei. (succeeded) * Goal 2: To help the Lion Guard protect the Pride Lands * Goal 3: To make amends with Dogo (current goal) Character Traits Tukio is a very curious and playful yet loyal young jackal pup with a heart of pure gold, and will do whatever it takes to protect the Pride Lands. Tukio is known for being a prankster and likes fart sounds, comebacks, and other stuff that boys like, and is very unlikely to eat healthy things, however he can also be seen as sarcastic at certain points. He idolizes and is always there to support Kion, thinking of him as an older brother. Tukio has an ego the size of the pride lands and does not do any work if he finds it boring, however he is always there in times of need and will do whatever it takes to help Kion in any way he can, along with having no problem acknowledging when he messes up. while Tukio is easily the silliest of the pride landers, he has proven to also be the smartest of them in cases like Too Many Termites, and Lions of the Out lands. despite acting rather childish, he has also been shown to be able to read aura's which he uses to his advantage to sense someone's true nature. this helped out the guard in many cases. he also has a crush on mwaminifu. He also enjoys action and adventure, and has incredible acrobatic skills, which works very well in many cases. he also has impressive combat skills, and is able to stand on his hind legs by command like kion is. he's also extremely confident, and has faith in himself, and his friends. despite his character traits, tukio also has a sensitive side shown in cases like Beware the Zimwi, getting teased by bunga mentioning that he couldn't stand up to the zimwi due to being too young and too easily frightened and they scares him at one point in the discussion to mess with him. when tukio tries to defend himself, bunga points out that it's only because of the cause of him killing his parents, shocking tukio and causing him to snap at bunga saying that he's only picking on him like this because he couldn't sleep after hearing about the Zimwi if he tried, and then runs off crying. He has lived in the Pride Lands ever since he helped save Kupatana from his evil mother Reirei, which also redeemed himself and becoming great friends with the Lion Guard. he has been the secondary tritagonist in the lion guard: the legend of kion ever since. He eventually joined the lion guard after proving his worthiness in Lions of the Out lands. Despite being the secondary tritagonist however, he was also the main antagonist in beware the zimwi. Home: The Pride Lands (since the Kupatana Celebration) Appearances: Every episode since the Kupatana Celebration) Friends Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Dogo(formerly until the Trail to Udugu, where they started to make regain their friendship)Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Badili, Ajabu, Jasiri, Mtoto, Mwaminifu Tamaa, Kovu, Vitani, Hadithi, Basi. Enemies Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Dogo(sort of, since the Kupatana Celebration Reirei, Goigoi, Mzingo, Makucha, Mapigano, Nne, Tano, Makuu, Bupu, Nuka, Zira. Relatives: Reirei: Mother Goigoi: Father Dogo: Brother: Unnamed Brothers ---- Relationships Friends Kion Kion and Tukio have been great friends ever since the Kupatana Celebration, and Kion didn't know this for a while, but Tukio sees him as an older brother. Kion also at times sees Tukio as a younger brother, despite Tukio's heinous actions in beware the zimwi. their relationship is especially strong in the mbali fields migration, Lions of the Out lands, and Never Roar Again. as there relationship grows and grows, they learn more about each other. kion even let tukio join the lion guard in lions of the out lands, which he knew was a good decision. Bunga Despite their differences, they both get along pretty well. they have no problem however in messing each other, such as in Paintings and Predictions, and beware the zimwi. Fuli They often get into arguments and are seen as rivals. despite this though, they get along pretty okay most of the time, and are great friends in general. Ono Tukio and Ono are very good friends. Tukio often manages to impress ono with his incredible skills and attributes, such as acrobatic skills and high intelligence. Ono has also been able to shock Tukio on one occasion by revealing that he knows Tukio thought of Kion as an older brother without any there being mention of it. Beshte They're pretty good friends in general. and they often interact with each other quite smoothly, even though in cases like The Imaginary Okapi, Tukio kept telling Beshte that his okapi friend was a hallucination. Dogo Originally best friends, until after Tukio saved Kupatana, Dogo returned multiple times and proved in Lions of the Outlands to be the true main antagonist. however, since the Trail to Udugu, their relationship has started to prove, as they start to become best friends again. Timon and Pumbaa Despite not interacting much in the series, Tukio actually gets along with Timon and Pumbaa pretty well in general. Simba Ever since the Kupatana Celebration, after Tukio helped save Kupatana, Simba and Tukio have been very good friends. Nala Despite not interacting much, they get along pretty well in general, most notably in Never Roar Again when they try to help kion see his roar isn't a threat. Kiara While Tukio does prefer hanging around Kion due to thinking Kiara's hobbies are too girly for him, they get along pretty well, and often aid each other in some cases. Badili After helping Badili stand up to Makucha once and for all in the Trouble with Gagolos, they have been very good friends. Ajabu Despite Tukio at first thinking that Ajabu was one of Beshte's hallucinations, they got along quite well after they first met. Mtoto Tukio is usually seen hanging out with Mtoto when he's not helping the Lion Guard. they get along exceptionally well, even though Tukio usually gets Mtoto into trouble. Jasiri After jasiri helped tukio gain the courage to tell kion about his family's plans, Tukio and Jasiri became very great friends. Tukio also ended up questioning why the other good hyenas are in the Out lands, while Jasiri questions why tukio often acts dark whenever his eyes turn black, which he doesn't know either. Tamaa Being able to relate to Tamaa, he and Tukio became friends pretty fast. Tukio even ended up saving tamaa in the Call of the Drongo, after he was captured by Dogo. Mwaminifu Before her first major role, tukio had mixed thoughts on mwaminifu, due to her always hiding in her cloak. in lions of the out lands however, she revealed her true looks, having tukio become smitten for her, and act quite nervously around her. that is, until they get to know each other better. despite this, they are still great friends, and mwaminifu even developed feelings for tukio later down the line, mainly in season two, due to her first major role being in the season one finale. it is unknown when they will confess their feelings for each other. Kovu Tukio and Kovu have interacted a few times during kovu's first time in the pride lands and didn't have much of an opinion on each other. but after kovu helped tukio save the guard from zira's wrath they have become great friends, and tukio was able to convince the guard to let him stay in the pride lands. Vitani Vitani: they originally didn't like nor hate each other, but after vitani and kovu helped tukio save the guard from zira, tukio and vitani became great friends, and along with kovu, tukio was able to convince the guard to let her stay in the pride lands. Hadithi After observing Hadithi and being the first to know that he was a faker the whole time, Tukio helped Hadithi save Ono from Janja and his clan, therefore becoming friends. Basi Despite Tukio being rather sarcastic by the rules of having to wait for the hippo lanes to be done in Beshte and the Hippo Lanes, Tukio and Basi get along pretty well. Enemies Janja,Cheezi and Chungu Ever since the Kupatana Celebration, Tukio has been helping the Lion Guard take down the bad guys. Despite his small size, he proves to be a threat to Janja and his crew. Reirei Tukio used to have a very good relationship with his mother. That is, until Tukio discovered his mother's true intentions. Realizing his mother was evil, Tukio swore to protect the Pride Lands, and stop all of his mother's plans. Goigoi Despite not interacting much, Tukio and his father hated each other after tukio's betrayal during the Kupatana Celebration. Mzingo Mzingo was annoyed with tukio drastically ever sine they first encountered in the Search for Utamu. Makucha Tukio helped the guard to take down makucha while he was trying to attack ajabu, as well as drive him out after he was fed up with him. makucha started to fear tukio after seeing his eyes glow black. Mapigano Ever since tukio helped the guard toughen up badili, mapigano never returned to the pride lands. tukio even ender up throwing a bee hive at his face. Nene and tano Tukio helped the guard stop nene and tano after they betrayed janja, and they drove them out of the pride lands. Makuu Despite very impressed with his acrobatic skills, and him being able to take on his crew all by himself, makuu and tukio were enemies ever since never roar again. Zira After tukio revealed that he found every loophole within zira's plan, and helped kion escape the outsiders even though almost cost him his life, zira and tukio despised each other. zira now plots to get revenge on kion and tukio, as well as make kovu and vitani pay for betraying her. Nuka Tukio wasn't too fond of nuka's personality, and even ended up threatening each other whenever things got too far out of hand. Bupu During beshte and the hippo lanes, tukio tried to tolorate bupu and his herd acting like babies. however, he reached his breaking point when bupu called him out for yelling, while he and his herd were forcing them to wait in a rainstorm and potentially drown. this led to tukio swearing bupu out and saying massively dark things, making bupu fear him entirely. ---- Crush Tukio hasn't exactly had a love life throughout season one due to his young age and not understanding love. however, in the season one finale, lions of the out lands, tukio met mwaminifu, who was captured by zira who was manipulated by dogo. mwaminifu has appeared in the series covering herself with a cloak, and lions of the out lands was her first appearance. despite being only four years old, and yes they age in human years, tukio became instantly in love with mwaminifu, who thought it was really funny and cute how his nervous actions towards her were. Couple name: tukinifu. Trivia for tukio 1. tukio is noticeably smarter than even the likes of ono and rafiki. this is shown in many cases such as too many termites, and lions of the outlands. he is most likely the smartest character in the series. 2. tukio is usually very strong willed, and doesn't let anything get to him. that is, if you don't remind him about his dark family history. 3. despite being the series secondary tritagonist, he served as the main antagonist in beware the zimwi after a confrontation with bunga. 4. it's shown that tukio can read people's auras, however he doesn't use this as a weapon. 5. it is revealed in the search for utamu, that tukio is the most athletic and acrobatic out of his friends. 6. despite the fact that tukio always helped out the lion guard, he wasn't an official member until lions of the outlands. 7. tukio's name in swahili means adventure. 8. after the episode kupatana, tukio thought of kion as an older brother. 9. tukio is mostly fearless, making him almost as brave as bunga. 10. tukio was the main protagonist in kupatana, his debut episode, which was also his first solo song. 11. tukio is quite possibly the most good hearted of the pride landers. this is shown in lions of the out lands, where tukio goes into the out lands, with simba's permission of course, to find the good out landers and give them a good home. after the events, he kept this hope for doing so, but only when he found good out landers like kovu and vitani, who were former out landers. 12. after the events of lions of the outlands, kion made tukio the Nobelist member of the lion guard. 13. tukio shares feelings for mwaminifu, who are both unaware of how they feel about each other. 14. tukio acted extremely weird and love sick when first meeting mwaminifu. this trend carried on throughout season two and farther every time a tukinifu moment came up. 15. tukio is a character with intense combat training, even rivaling the likes of kion and dogo. this is a major reason of why you don't wanna mess with him. 16. tukio is not a character to usually tell a lie, but when it's to protect his friends or his home, don't expect him to be all that honest with a villain. 17. despite his young age, tukio is very fond of life and everything it holds for him and his friends. 18. despite not being the protagonist that kion is, tukio appears to have the most character development out of everyone. Category:Characters Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Young Animals Category:Original Characters Category:Jackals Category:Males